prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC25
is the 25th episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 366th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After Ellen gets upset when Hibiki and Kanade play a joke on her, the trio of minor decides to completely break her trust in them. '' Summary Everyone is preparing for the summer festival at school and Ellen is highly on edge. She is frightened but tries to just have fun with the others, but while trying to convince herself to calm down, Hummy asks her what is going on out of curiousity. Ellen tells her it is a "''Pretty Cure Operation" out of concern she would be teased, so Hummy wishes her good luck. Inside, Ellen spots Souta on the ground trying to flee from the monsters. Believing this to be the work of a Negatone she quickly prepares to fight it, readying her Cure Module until she realizes what it is actually harassing him. In which she screams until Hibiki and Kanade find her. Hibiki and Kanade ask if Ellen is okay and she recalls the monsters and how they resembled the Negatones. The girls reveal that what frightened Ellen had actually just been masks, and Hibiki asks if she is frightened of monsters. Kanade asks Ellen to help them decorate the Haunted House while revealing the Umbrella Monster costume she will be wearing. Ellen is further frightened and runs away, causing the girls to express concern before remarking on how cute she looks. Having overheard them Ellen then storms off. Elsewhere, Falsetto is fixing something while discussing Ellen. She has betrayed them to join Pretty Cure, so now they must work harder to get her back and obtain all of the notes. After the group find a paper advertising the school festival they decide to attend it. Ellen feels terrible over being scared of monsters. The fairy tones attempt to make her feel better but when she gets frightened again she falls down. She spots Ouji and recognizes him from her cat form, expressing surprise before confessing her fears to him after he notices her strange behavior. She claims to have been bullied to avoid saying what really happened. As this is going on, Hummy reveals to Hibiki and Kanade that back when they were younger, Siren was easily frightened. This causes the girls to feel remorse, realizing that there was reason to her behavior. In town, Ellen is walking with Ouji when she overhears Hibiki and Kanade call her name. She runs off to locate the girls, believing they honestly hadn't meant any harm with their comments earlier- but instead she spots two monsters where she thinks they are. She overhears them saying mean things and runs away, unaware of it being the trio's cruel joke. Hibiki and Kanade locate Ellen afterwards, but she quickly demands to know why they were mocking her. They don't understand and ask what happened after stopping her when she tries to avoid them again. But to their surprise the Trio of Minor suddenly appear and ask Ellen to return to them. In this time, Hummy happens to find a note but before she can show them what it is, she is stopped by Falsetto and Baritone- allowing Bassdrum to summon a Negatone. The girls quickly attempt to transform but Bassdrum steals their Cure Modules. They try to convince Ellen to join them again and she slowly begins to walk towards the Trio. But after their security is let down she quickly grabs the Cure Modules and returns them to her friends, allowing the three of them to transform into Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, and Cure Beat. The fight begins and the girls quickly use Music Rondo to rid of the Negatone. When the Trio of Minor take off, Hibiki and Kanade quickly apologize to Ellen for what they said, not realizing she was getting upset with them. While frightened, Ellen attempts to go into the Haunted House anyway. She is on edge again, still worried until she sees Ouji, who has been playing the role of a vampre. She calms down and happily runs off to locate the goal, reuniting with Hibiki and Kanade on the other end. Major Events *It is revealed that Ellen is scared of monsters and ghosts. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Falsetto *Baritone *Negatone Secondary Characters *Masamune Ouji *Shirabe Ako *Minamino Souta Trivia Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes